He's the Problem
by Livin-4-The-Rush
Summary: "You are the gayest straight person I know." It took Kendall a minute to register what James had just said. ... "What!" /Kames/ONE-SHOT/ Rated M for a reason ;)


Kendall didn't do weird looks. He didn't like enormous amounts of attention or stares. And he didn't like gossip or whispering about him. But what he absolutely hated the most was being clueless and not knowing what its about.

For the past week James was acting strange. Like, _really _strange. Kendall had known James and the rest of the guys his whole life and had been through all or their moodiness and strange acts. But James Diamond..._never changed. _

Kendall could swear he was born with that 'lucky comb' in his hand and had never let it go since. James was his loud, obnoxious, narcissistic, drama king best friend. But that wasn't what Kendall had been seeing lately. He had been seeing this quiet, observant James. And he wanted answers.

He sat on his bed twirling a pen in his hand, thinking to himself about what could be going on. He wasn't like Carlos who'd automatically assume James was infected and slowly turning into a zombie and _that's _why he had been acting weird. But he also wouldn't be like Logan who go into some long rant about Love Science, or Friend Science or just Guy Science. Normally Kendall was the practical thinker, and you'd think he'd be the one not freaking out and coming up with the most calm explanation. _Not even._

He had finally decided that laying their like a log wouldn't help anything. So Kendall got up and went to open his door out of his and Logan's shared room. Just as he did so James was walking into his and Carlos' shared room with a pen and a notepad in his hand and closed the door.

Kendall walked down the hall into the living room where Carlos, and Logan were watching some zombie movie Carlos had obviously picked out himself.

"Guys," Kendall said as their heads turned to face him. "Anyone else notice something up with James lately?"

Carlos looked at his movie for a sec and became wide eyed as he said his theory.

"He's a zombie." Kendall and Logan rolled their eyes. "No guys I'm serious! In the movie-"

"Oh look Carlos that girl is getting eaten!" Logan said trying to get the Latino to turn away.

"WHAT?!" Carlos said ignoring Kendall's problem and going back to the movie.

Kendall grew impatient.

"Logan, do you have any idea? And if you mention any kind of science theory I swear I'll punch you."

"Then nope." Logan shrugged returning to the movie. Kendall decided to walk back to his room.

_Well they were no help. _Kendall walked into his room and closed the door. What he really hated the most was...thinking _he _was the problem.

==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==

_Kendall is the problem. _

James thought to himself tapping his pen on his head. He couldn't believe that _he, _James Diamond, was to one to figure it our before to blonde himself did.

James looked at the notes he took. He had been following Kendall for exactly a week now. He saw how girls looked at him and the uninterested looks Kendall gave back to shoo them off. He saw Kendall turn down some of the prettiest girls at the Palm Woods. But James also saw how Kendall looked at certain people as they got out of the pool. Those certain people were boys. No matter how many girls of the Palm Woods passed by Kendall in showy bikinis, the blond drooled at the site of big shirtless guys.

But Kendall couldn't be gay, right? He had just recently broken up with Jo but they had been going out for a year. That had to say something!

So James had finally come up with a conclusion and was prepared to talk it out with Kendall.

Ho got up and he reached for the knob and opened the door. Kendall was just outside of the brunette's door.

"Um...hey James." Kendall said. "James, I have to-"

"No Kendall let me go first." James said motioning for him to come in. Kendall walked in and they both sat on James' bed.

"Okay..."

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?" Kendall asked genuinely confused.

"I'm just gonna say it. You just may be the _gayest _straight person I know."

==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==o==

It took Kendall a minute to register what James had just said.

"What?!" Kendall shouted louder than he thought it would be.

"Kendall it's okay. It's probably gonna take you a while to accept it so I'll just-"

"James I am not gay!" Kendall shouted interrupting James as he reached for a fashion magazine.

"Kendall you check out like every guys at the Palm Woods! I've even seen you check me out a couple times, but who can blame you for that? I'm pretty irresistible." James said lift up his shirt to do his 'washboard abs' move.

Kendall had to admit he looked at every movement of the brunette's abs.

"See?! Even now! You're totally checking me out! You're into me aren't you?" James gasped but then smirked.

"Oh my god James no! It was the only moving thing in the room my eyes went straight to it! I'm not even ga-"

Kendall was interrupted by James crashing their lips together. As first it was forced and Kendall had his eyes wide open. But slowly he started to move with the kiss as well. James placed a hand on the back of Kendall's head pushing them even closer together. James slipped his tongue into Kendall's mouth. Kendall was gonna join the battle for dominance into his realized he only be agreeing to what James said about him being gay. And with that, Kendall quickly pulled away.

"James, what the fuck?!" Kendall couldn't believe what just happened. Wait..scratch that. This _was _James Diamond. It didn't surprise Kendall that James was so comfortable with making out with a guy. James would flirt with anybody.

"Admit it. You loved every second of that." James said with a smirk.

"Uh w-what would make you think that?" Kendall stuttered then suddenly had his confidence back again. "I'm not gay and I've kissed girls were better than that." Kendall lied.

"Oh really? So even after that you're not gonna admit to being gay?"

"I'm not!"

James smirked and started to crawl over to the end on the bed where Kendall was sitting. He stopped about an inch away from Kendall ear and could see the blond tense up.

_"So you're telling me that if I were to come over there and fuck your tight little ass hole you still wouldn't admit to being gay? You'd let me fuck your brains out and still not fess up?"_

_"_J-James" Kendall stuttered as he looked down to see his fully hard cock bursting though his tight jeans.

"_Touch yourself. You know you want to. I make you so hard, don't I? How many times a day do you do this? Jerk yourself off to the thought of me fucking you senseless?"_

"J-James, uh, I'm c-close." Kendall said palming his erection through his jeans.

"_The worst part is, I haven't even touched you. You're gonna cum purely because of my voice. You love being this close to a guy, don't you?" _

James pushed the hand that Kendall was palming his erection down more. The added pressure a friction make Kendall cum instantly.

"_James!" _Kendall yelled as he came.

Soon his body went limp. James backed away to where he was sitting before.

"So.." James said.

"So, I'm not gay." Kendall could see James mouth start to drop open in disbelief. "At least not for just anybody..."

James smiled. "Really? You're saying you're reserved for some special guy? Is he one of the guys you've been checking out at the pool? Or is it someone else?"

"Actually I am reserved for a special guy. He's this brunette with amazing hair and washboard abs. Some even call him Bandanna Man... But I don't know if he'd be into me." Kendall smiled.

"I bet he would be."


End file.
